Tu n'es pas mon père
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Peter et Chris sont mariés. Ils ont pensé que ce serait formidable d'être famille d'accueil. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que ce serait si compliqué.
Titre : **Tu n'es pas mon père**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

« NON ! » Hurle-t-il, en lançant à tout hasard ses mains et ses pieds. Les coups tapent dans le vide, car il est coincé sous le bras de Peter. Il n'aurait pas dû croire les inepties qu'il a lu dans un livre écrit par un pédopsychiatre, comme si ça pouvait aider Isaac ! Peter remarque les regards en coin, ou encore la tête scandalisée de certaines personnes, alors qu'il s'éloigne de la foule avec le gamin qui hurle. Parfois, il est impossible d'aller quelque part avec lui.

« NON ! » Continue-t-il de hurler, en alternance avec des, « JE SUIS PAS TON FILS ! » ou encore des, « VOUS ETES PAS MES PARENTS ! »

Peter essaie de garder son calme durant tout le trajet du retour vers la maison. Il ne dit rien. Pas un mot. Alors que le gamin se montre odieux, et presque incontrôlable. Ils arrivent finalement à la maison, et Peter montre finalement son premier signe de faiblesse quand il dépose le gamin au sol avec un « Arrêtes ça, immédiatement ! » Sa voix grave et sévère.

« PUTAIN, T'ES PAS MON PERE ! » Pleurniche-t-il, les yeux plein de larmes, le visage rougit et gonflé. Puis il recommence à pleurer, en alternant de nouveau avec des hurlements : « NON ! LAISSE MOI ! NON ! »

« CA SUFFIT ! » Hurle finalement Peter, à bout de nerf.

Isaac cesse immédiatement pour cacher son visage derrière ses bras. Il tremble.

 _Bordel !_ Pense Peter. Chris dirait qu'il a merdé.

« Pardon, pardon, ne me frappe pas. »

« Je ne vais pas te frapper. » Soupire Peter. Encore ces conneries. Ni Chris, ni Peter n'avaient envisagé qu'il soit si difficile d'être famille d'accueil.

« C'est vrai ? » Demande-t-il, sa voix tressautant avec un sanglot qu'il retient. Il ne doit pas se montrer faible.

« Pourquoi tu te mets en colère ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Moi je pense que si. » Répond Peter.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il en ouvrant légèrement ses bras pour apercevoir le visage de l'homme agenouillé en face de lui. Il n'a pas l'air en colère.

« Tu es pardonné. »

« Je ne le referai plus. » Renifle-t-il en baissant les bras.

« Mon œil. A chaque fois que l'on sort, c'est la même histoire. »

Isaac est toujours sur la défensive. Il ne leurs fait pas confiance. Mais le couple espère que ça arrivera à force de temps et de patience.

« Je ne suis pas ton père. » Explique Peter, en espérant que ça prendra tout son sens dans l'esprit du gamin. « T'es une vraie plaie. Tu le sais ?! » Sourit-il en chassant les larmes sur les joues d'Isaac.

« Je peux m'améliorer. »

« Certainement. Moi aussi, j'ai été un sale gosse, tu sais. » Raconte Peter en le prenant dans ses bras. « Je n'avais pas d'amis, et même Derek me détestait. »

« Non. » Dit Isaac, en secouant la tête, incapable de le croire.

« Après l'incendie, je n'avais plus d'attache. Je ne voulais plus ressentir cette souffrance. Celle de perdre un être aimé. Alors, je faisais tout ce qui était possible pour qu'on me déteste. » Continue Peter, en déposant le gamin sur le canapé. Il prend la couverture qui est pliée sur le dossier du canapé, pour ensuite la placer sur l'enfant. Isaac est toujours épuisé après l'une de ses crises.

« Mais Chris ? Il t'aime ?! » Baille-t-il.

« Oui. Il a eu la patience et la volonté de découvrir ce que je cachais, et qui j'étais réellement. J'ai fini par lui faire confiance. Toutes les personnes ne sont pas mauvaises, tu sais. » Dit Peter en passant une main dans les cheveux du gamin qui vient tout juste de s'allonger dans la canapé.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je te le dis. Maintenant, dors. Tu es fatigué. »

« C'est pas vrai. » Baille-t-il de plus belle.

« Sale gosse. »

« Raconte moi une histoire. »

« Il était une fois, un petit garçon qui se transformait en bête féroce... »

Isaac bougonne en souriant.

Quand Chris rentre plus tard ce jour là, il découvre son mari et Isaac endormit dans le canapé.

 **FIN**


End file.
